Behind the Lines
Behind the Lines is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Even though this is a Sargento mission, this mission unlocks all the other missions in Just Cause 4. According to the map description, "Sargento says he's "got a surprise." Go to the coordinates and see what's going on." Walkthrough The opening cut-scene shows Rico showing up at a small scrapyard. A few dead Black Hand and Army of Chaos soldiers lie nearby. Sargento pulls up with some supplies and orders some nearby Army of Chaos soldiers to load up the supplies and informs them that they are leaving in sixty seconds. Sargento says he also found an unknown small box and that they (him and other AoC soldiers) didn't want to "mess with them." Rico handles one and notices it's a portable balloon. After finding this useful, Rico and Sargento chat some more before a female AoC soldier yells that Black Hand are coming. Rico says he'll escort Sargento to an extraction point in one piece. At this point, the player gains control of Rico. Grapple yourself onto the Ranchero Truck. Not too long after, Rico and Sargento will arrive at a small roadblock. A firefight had happened here recently. Dispatch the Black Hand grunt, then you'll be prompted with on screen directions to remove the vehicle wreck with the balloons. Not too long after removing the wreck, there will be another roadblock. This roadblock has another grunt, but also a soldier with a Defender Machine Gun. Kill them, and lift the vehicle wreck again. A Dropzone Chopper will show up from behind, so be careful. Finally, Sargento reaches a third roadblock consisting of no soldiers but a flaming Reptile AAV wreck. Rico has to once again use balloons to move the wreck. Be mindful of the two Black Hand Warrior Offroaders behind you trying to kill Rico and Sargento. Finally, Rico and Sargento can drive to the extraction point. Think this is going to be a smooth ride? Black Hand vehicles will be arriving en masse to try and stop you. This part may be a bit hard since there will be a lot of fire heading towards Rico, but shoot out the tires of the vehicles and you should be fine. At one point a Cavalry Armored Truck will show up, but this is when Sargento makes a right turn into a road leading to a hill which is the extraction point. The extraction point has to be defended for two minutes. The Black Hand will pour a lot of forces to try and stop their supplies from being taken. There is a mounted gun in Army of Chaos colors, but it might not help much since the Black Hand are in a tree line. There are also three weapon crates at the extraction point, so use those if necessary. At one point there will be another Dropzone Chopper dropping soldiers, but that's nothing a homing missile from a LRD-3 Sniper or a AT7 RPG can't stop. After the zone is defended, Sargento will remark that this is a real revolution. Then he tells Rico about Javi Huerta and Garland King and how they might help their cause. Garland King suddenly calls Sargento and inquires about things. She even notices "Oh! You got Rodriguez conferenced in as well! Cool! Listen pal, I want to help out your little revolution. Why don't you swing by? We'll have lunch! Ciao!" Rico is like "Who was that?" Sargento explains that she was the director of some American movie crew who Sargento met while they apparently hopped by El Abismo. At this point, Garland King's New Star, The Secret History of Solís, and Wanay Extraction is unlocked, beginning the Garland King, Javi Huerta, and Region Strike lines of missions respectively. Trivia *The beginning cut-scene makes some dead Black Hand and Army of Chaos grunts appear out of nowhere. *The leaving in 60 seconds line is possibly an easter egg to the "Gone in 60 seconds" movies. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Sargento's missions